


Baby Its Just You

by danithemani



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Well Danny loves the Raiders, and he and the Overboss love each other and their Raiders, in this house we love and protect Porter Gage, no beta we die like men this is the real fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Gage and Boss take a day off in Goodneighbor, where things end a lot differently than either of them expected.





	Baby Its Just You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemurMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/gifts).



> For you and Kay, who understand that Gage needs and deserves fluffy love and attention.

The Third Rail was almost empty but the cigarette smoke lingered behind. Gage kinda liked Goodneighbor, nobody bothered to poke into anyone else's business and it was an easy place to sell stuff from a raid. But he didn't know if he liked the feel of the place, made boss kinda nostalgic and put funny ideas in his head. Not that he had to long to think about it.

"May I have this dance?" Danny asked, standing up from his chair.

"Boss, ya know I got two left feet.”

"Well aren't you in luck, because I've got two right ones.”

_Like an earthquake, starting to roll_  
_I felt my world shake, out of control_  
_Like a world war starting to brew_  
_Baby, it's just you._

Gage did his best to ignore boss, but, as always, the man was persistent.

"No one knows you here, kitten. And no one is here to ask questions. Only me and Miss Magnolia and Whitechapel Charlie over there."

_Like a cyclone, wild and extreme_  
_I got my mind blown, stalking your dreams_  
_Waking up without a clue_  
_Cause baby, it's just you._

"I don't dance."

"Please, lover?"

His voice was a whispered plea. How was he supposed to say no to that? Boss had a way of being gentle and drawing things outta people. It was different than the way other people got things done.

"Oh alright. But don't tell nobody."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 _You leave me breathless, weak in the knees_  
_I'm feeling reckless, pardon me_ please  
_The fallout's blowing through_  
_But baby, it's just you._

Danny takes Gage by the hand, and they press against each other. Timidly at first, the Raider watches his feet and counts in his head. He ain't real good at dancing and had to have boss put on his tie tonight. But the Overboss pays no mind, and puts a hand on the small of his back. He feels safe and protected and the blood somewhere else besides his head. He knows the boss can feel it, because he gives him a sly kind of smile and lets his fingers wander across his back.

The music is a little fast for Gage, and he fumbles and scuffs Danny's shoes. Gage mutters something obscene and Danny pulls him closer. If he couldn’t tell before, he definitely can tell now. The Raider felt the heat from his chest and let himself lean against the taller man. This was nicer than he thought it was gonna be. Nicer than he thought anything could be, really.

_Help me, help me, rescue my heart_  
_Save me, save me, from falling apart_  
_Take me, take me, baby I'm sure_  
_You've got the power, you've got the cure._

"You're a good dancer, ya know."

Gage could feel his partner's heartbeat and he was getting lost in the music. Heady cologne wafted around them as they danced.

"Shut up or I'll step on your feet on purpose."

The Raider struggled to keep up with Danny, whose footsteps kept in time with the music. He looked down at his feet again, blue suede shoes that popped against his striped white pants. He couldn't remember the last time he wore anything that nice. Clean, too. Boss really did treat him good.

"You look so beautiful when you're angry."

"You ain't seen angry, boss. This is my happy face."

"No wonder you look so radiant."

_Like a train wreck, jumping the track_  
_Or a card deck, missing a jack_  
_What's the queen of hearts to do?_  
_Cause baby, it's just you._

Gage tucked his head against Danny's chest. He gave up on trying to lead, and let boss do what he did best.

"I love the suit, Porter Gage. I bet it would look even better on the floor."

"Gonna have to buy me dinner first."

"For you, Gage, I'd buy the moon."

“Don’t be stupid, boss.”

_Help me, help me, rescue my heart_  
_Save me, save me, from falling apart_  
_Take me, take me, baby I'm sure_  
_You've got the power, you've got the cure._

“Wanna go back home after this?”

“You ain't in any condition to hike to Nuka-World.”

“And before we leave, I wanna make sure you aren't either.”

“Boss shut it, we're in public.”

“Never stopped us before, beautiful.”

_Like a mushroom cloud in the sky_  
_I felt my world stop, waving goodbye_  
_Radiating through and through_  
_Baby, it's just you_

“What's gotten into you today?”

“I guess I'm just feeling sentimental.”

“Why? We ain't never done anything like this before.”

“I know. I'm thinking about all the times we're going to do this again.”

 _Radiating through and through_  
_Oh_ baby _it's just_  
Baby _it's just_  
_Baby it's just you._

* * *

 

The Hotel Redford was nasty. But it had beds, and pillows, and a nice sturdy lock. Gage swiped the spare key off the wall when boss haggled for the room, just to be sure. He didn't want any interruptions. Boss was in a rare mood, and he wanted his workplace relationship to be as inappropriate as possible.

Gage got his wish. It wasn't long until Danny had pressed the Raider against the wall, cupping his stubbled chin in his hands. He allowed himself a quick kiss, before his hands wandered to Gage's belt.

"You okay? Can I take these off?" Danny asked, pulling the leather forward.

Gage didn't know it, but the way his pants were held on by a strap made the Overboss crazy. Even in these well-fitted clothes, the front of the Raider's pants still ducked low. He was always self-conscious about his small waist, but it didn’t seem to stop boss none.

"Yea."

He tugged the suit pants off, keeping one hand on the Raider's tie. Gage could feel the restraint in his grip; he knew it was hard for Danny to keep still. That was something he liked about him though, knew when he should and shouldn’t let all that adrenaline rush to his head. First time they slept together, he was a little worried he would be just as rough between the sheets as he was when dealing with other Raiders. But he wasn’t. His strong, calloused hands were as soft as velvet.

"Want me Gage? Want the Overboss to make love to you?" Danny panted, his breath on the Raider's neck.

Gage moaned as his hips pushed forward, begging for friction. His black boxers tented sharply, and there was nothing he could do to hide his desperation. He loved knowing that just the thought of him could make a man like the Overboss so worked up. Of course, he had to work for it.

"What was that? I didn't hear my little kitten just right."

"Fuck yea, boss," he replied.

"Perfect. By the gods, are you perfect."

With his hands on Gage's chest, Danny sunk to his knees. They trailed across his untucked shirt until they reached the waistband of his boxers. As they fell to the floor, Danny grabbed Gage's free hand and placed it in a tangle of his jet black hair. He kept it up in a knot on the top of his head until he let Gage pull it down. He loved to wrap it between his fingers and mutter nasty things under his breath. Boss just looked up at him, a grin on the corners of his lips as he mumbled happily and worked in time with Gage’s words.

Danny trailed kisses down Gage's thighs. The Raider spread his legs apart, hoping the access would be accepted as an invitation. And it was. That familiar smile spread before he ducked underneath the Raider.

“The things your legs do to me ought to be illegal,” the Overboss purred, tongue lapping upwards on sensitive skin.

“We’re Raiders, boss.”

Boss only gave his leg a playful smack, his mouth too busy to bother removing itself.

There was mutfruit oil in boss’ bag for an occasion like this, but neither Gage or boss wanted to tear themselves away. So spit would work in a pinch, at least for a minute. It wasn't often the Overboss did that, so he must really be in a hell of a mood.

Gage stroked himself as Danny lapped behind, pooling enough saliva to make a slick entrance. Their eyes met and Gage nodded. He couldn’t wait a second longer, and the finger that worked its way inside felt like sweet relief.

“Do you need the oil? If it hurts-” Danny asked, a worried look on his face.

“Uhn, no boss, friction feels good. Just go slow, alright?”

“I will princess, I promise.”

Gage started to reply but his words were cut off. He let a moan escape his lips and bucked his hips forward.

“I love to see you needy,” Danny mumbled, his lips on Gage's stomach. He was close enough to hear the flutter of skin and it made his mouth water.

“Need it real bad, boss,” Gage said, leaning back hard against the wall, “Need you so bad.”

After a minute of steady deliberation, Gage felt another finger press slowly inside. He wanted everything, all at once. He wanted boss right now, but he had to wait. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and the body has a way of healing slower than it used to.

“Still comfortable?”

“I can take it.”

“That doesn't answer my question, princess.”

“Maybe a little more spit, boss.”

“Of course.”

Gage felt a finger withdraw and boss slicked it back up. In the moment it was gone, he realized how empty he felt without it.

“Want anything else?” Danny asked, leaning forward to give Gage's cock a gentle lick.

"No boss, skip it."

"Come on, no way that beer made my breath that bad."

"I just need you inside me."

The urgency in Gage's voice sent a chill down Danny's spine. Gage watched his face change, from desperation to complacency. He loved to see it happen. When Gage’s mind turned as needy as his body, the game was over for boss. It was like he flipped a switch. Any rough exterior he had melted away, and he almost begged for a chance to please him. Gage could toy with him if he wanted, ask him for the world and he would get it if all he did was listen. There the big bad Overboss was, down on his knees for him. Man could get used to that.

"Whatever you say, kitten."

"How do you want it?"

"Over the bed, boss."

"Okay Gage. Make yourself all pretty. I'll get our stuff."

"Boss?"

"Yea?"

"No condom this time."

"Are you sure? I'll be okay, really."

"Yea, I want it. I uh, I wanna feel..." Gage trailed off.

Heat rose in Danny's face and washed across his nose. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile that would only embarrass Gage.

"Of course. I'll get the slick stuff, okay? You get nice and comfortable for me."

The Raider nodded and walked towards the bed. His knees creaked as he leaned onto his hands. He reached forward and stuffed the pillows under his chest. Gage relaxed, shifting his hips forward and putting all his weight in his arms.

Gage heard footsteps trail behind him.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Porter Gage," Danny said, shaking a small bottle in his hand.

"I think it's just the angle, boss," Gage laughed, looking behind him.

There Overboss was, strong arms and long legs bare for him to see. And he wanted him, he wanted to be with Gage.

"I think I've seen you every which way now, kitten. But you're right, this is one of my favorites."

Danny sat on his knees behind Gage, planting kisses down his back. He was gentle and reassuring, and that had taken some time to get used to. He wasn’t thrown around and pushed against anything - not unless he asks for it, anyway. But damn, was it nice.

“Are you sure you're ready? We didn't take much time to prepare.”

“I want it, boss.”

He heard the oil rubbed between boss’ hands; he was making sure it was warm. Again he felt the familiar sensation of calloused fingertips pressed inside him. He pushed himself back, moaning as he felt the man’s palm touch his skin. Gage needed boss to know that a finger just wasn’t gonna do it. He heard a chuckle from the man behind him, and he leaned over to kiss the back of his neck before he added another finger, palm deep again. Those same fingers curled upwards and stretched out, making the Raider’s breath ragged.

“Want me now, Gage?” Danny asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Need it, boss, don’t just want it,” Gage managed

Gage felt hands on his hips and he closed his eyes. The heat was rushing to his face again, and the tightness in his stomach was growing. Slowly, he felt his body stretch and he leaned forward to keep himself weighted to the mattress.

“There we go,” Danny breathed out, hand tight on the Raider's hip.

In one slow, smooth stroke, he had buried himself completely inside Gage.

“I-I love you,” Danny stammered, the words too slippery to catch.

The Overboss made no effort to move, and it was a little uncomfortable. They stayed there, in silence, Gage's wit left him and he was stunned. But there was no way boss could have really meant it. He must've gotten just that worked up.

He must have noticed the look on Gage's face, because when he did move, his lips didn't stop either.

“I've just never felt this way about anybody before, you make me feel so different.”

Slick, wet sounds filled the room. He was steady and passionate, just like always. But these time he seemed to drive himself deeper. It was fucking great. Gage moaned, trying to pretend the flush on his face was from the sex and not the flutter in his chest.

“You're just so beautiful, your eyes dance when they look into mine and you taste like ambrosia.”

His words filled up the room. Everything was so close now, the air was thick and every touch felt like electricity.

“You don't have to say it, Gage, not if you don't mean it. But, but I mean it, and you deserve to know that. You've changed my life. I don't know that, I would still be alive if you weren't here. And, uh, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, really. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you, Gage, I'm sorry, I hope it doesn't ruin it.”

Frantically boss reached around and took Gage's cock in his hand. The Raider expected something sly, something smooth about how much he wanted him. Instead he was on the verge of panic. But something about this brought Gage so close to the edge. Emotions were bubbling in his throat he wasn't sure he had.

“I'm sorry if my hands are a little rough, baby, they got cut up in that last scrap. I should probably stop trying to punch people with knives in their hands. I hope it doesn't feel bad, I just wanna make sure you feel good too, this isn't all about me.”

Gage had found solace in the way the Overboss touched him. He had a strong grip, and he was right, his hands weren't soft, but it felt good. He didn't want him to be so nervous, there was nothing for him to be nervous about. The way boss held him close as he moved his hands across his body, the gentle way his thumb stroked across his tip, all felt familiar and just, right. He wanted to make him feel better.

“Feels good, Danny,” Gage said.

Shit. He couldn't believe it. He just said the Overboss’ name, outloud, during sex. What the fuck was happening?

“What did you say?”

“Your hands, boss, they feel good,” Gage said, embarrassed.

“Oh uh, I'm really glad, I was worried maybe it hurt. Because I don't wanna hurt you, I mean, at least not like that.”

Gage could feel the thrusts speeding up, but he wasn't sure if it was him or boss that was doing all the moving. It seemed like the whole room was spinning.

“I like to bite sometimes, but uhm, I can stop if it does hurt bad. I just, I wanna make you feel good. Because, I'm in love with you.”

"D-danny," Gage moaned, spilling onto the sheets under him.

It was all too much and all at once. They both came quick, together, and hard. It was better than that time at the top of Starlight Drive-In.

"That's it, I've got you princess," Danny murmurs, "I'm right here."

He held onto Gage tight, letting his hands move protectively to his chest.

“And I'll always be here for you. I don't ever want you to worry about anything ever again.”

“I'm not going anywhere, boss,” Gage said with a sigh, “I love you too damn much to let someone shoot you for not shutting up.”

Danny finally laughed, his face red and flushed. He sat back and pulled Gage onto his lap, leaving nibbles and sloppy kisses on the back of his neck. In return, Gage reached a hand to put back into his boss’ dark hair. His other hand reached for Danny's, the one that was touching him moments before.

“And your hands are perfect, Danny.”


End file.
